Deoxys (HBH)
Deoxys (Japanese: デオキシス Deoxys) are twin created by the mutation of a virus. 'Organism No. 1' Category: } |location= |gender=Genderless |ability= |pokemonname=Deoxys |epnum=TBA |epname=TBA |catchepnum=TBA |catchepname=TBA |prevonum=386 |noevo=incap |current=Unknown }} 'History' 'Crisis of Deoxys' Prior to their arrival on Earth, Organism No. 1 and its twin, Organism No. 2, were created from exposure to strange radiation when they were viruses floating in space. After being mutated, they attached themselves to a meteor, which crashed into the region and was found by , who took it to the for study. However, during 's attack on the Space Center, was able to steal the two DNA Pokémon in the confusion. Organism No. 1 first appears as an invisible enemy on the in which it attacked Roberta and easily defeated her Pokémon. It then kidnapped her parents by sucking them into a miniature black hole, causing Roberta to go into a coma from the shock of losing the parents she had wanted to meet for so long. It was revealed later that Organism No. 1 was used to provoke Edge, whose anger would alert Organism No. 2, who was connected to him, and lure it so it could be captured. As explained Organism No. 2's history, she mentioned that as they no longer had use for Organism No. 1, they "disposed of it". 'Organism No. 2' |location= |gender=Genderless |ability= |pokemonname=Deoxys |epnum=TBA |epname=TBA |catchepnum=TBA |catchepname=TBA |prevonum=386 |noevo=incap |current=Unknown }} 'History' 'Crisis of Deoxys' Prior to their arrival on Earth, Organism No. 2 and its twin, Organism No. 1, were created from exposure to strange radiation when they were viruses floating in space. After being mutated, they attached themselves to a meteor, which crashed into the region and was found by , who took it to the for study. However, during 's attack on the Space Center, was able to steal the two DNA Pokémon in the confusion. Organism No. 2 eventually broke free from captivity and escaped from Team Rocket. In the process, it accidentally absorbed a sample of Edge's blood, causing a connection to form between them and leading him to believe that he was its ancestor. Organism No. 2 first appeared in on , where it saved from a gang of , though its intentions for doing so are unknown. On , the holders are used to bait the Deoxys out of hiding. After confronting , Edge battles with the mysterious creature, starting the fight with Pikachu, attacking Organism No. 2 with a . Organism No. 2 switches to Defense Forme and easily blocks the attack. Organism No. 2 then switches to Attack Forme and tries to tie up Edge with its tentacles, while the other one turns into a fist. Organism No. 2 then sends a powerful punch at Edge's Aerodactyl's face, and follows the attack by piercing Aerodactyl's wings with its tentacles. Edge then has Venusaur catch the falling Aerodactyl with its vines. Edge sends out Snorlax, who attacks Deoxys with a . Deoxys switches into its bulky forme, making the attack useless. Edge decides to come up with a strategy himself. Edge notes how the forme with tentacles has a higher attack, while the bulkier forme has a higher defense. Pikachu fires off a attack at Organism No. 2's chest, hitting its core and dealing a lot of damage. Organism No. 2 quickly heals itself with , and uses its Ability to prevent the move from being used again. Organism No. 2 finishes the battle with a powerful , defeating all of Edge's Pokémon and causing them severe damage. After the battle, gives Organism No. 2 the and , allowing it to unlock all of its formes. Organism No. 2 proceeds to transform into its Speed Forme and flies to to recuperate its injuries from the battle. Organism No. 2 creates its (Japanese: 三角形防御壁(デルタシールド) Delta Shield) to help protect it while recovering. This is cut short by the arrival of , who came to the island in order to capture the DNA Pokémon. Giovanni sends out his to attack Organism No. 2, claiming that the power of outer space belongs to him. Organism No. 2 manages to get out of the way with . Although he praises Organism No. 2's skills and notes how the Delta Shield will protect it from attacks while also healing it, Giovanni states he can read Organism No. 2 like an open book. He sends out his and has it use so it can outspeed Organism No. 2. Organism No. 2 dodges Beedrill's attacks, but Aggron manages to smash the Delta Shield with a . Giovanni then throws a at Organism No. 2, successfully capturing it. Giovanni has Organism No. 2 uses its psychic powers to find his long-lost son. Organism No. 2 locates him and informs Giovanni that his son is in . Organism No. 2 is used to battle against Edge on the airship, who had joined forces with Mewtwo. On the battlefield, Mewtwo introduces itself to Deoxys while the DNA Pokémon remains silent. Although it expresses annoyance at the Deoxys Duplicates it faced at the , Mewtwo states that it's a pleasure to face it in battle. Immediately, Mewtwo attacks with its spoon, but Deoxys blocks the strike with its tentacles. Mewtwo continues attacking furiously, which causes the battle to quickly move into the air. Mewtwo tells Edge that he is free to give it any commands in the battle. Mewtwo rushes in to attack once more, but Deoxys rapidly shifts into its Speed, Defense, and Attack Formes. Deoxys manages to knock Mewtwo onto the ground. Giovanni reveals that the Ruby and Sapphire's power has reached Viridian, which allows it change Formes at a quick pace and change strategies in an instant. Mewtwo asks Edge for a strategy, but he states that he doesn't have one. Since any strategy will be countered by its Forme Change, Edge tells Mewtwo that it should attack with the strongest move in its arsenal. Mewtwo fires a blast from its hand and aims at the crystal in Deoxys's chest. Edge tells Mewtwo to just attack the crystal in Deoxys's chest. Deoxys just blocks the attack with its arms. Giovanni expresses disappointment that Edge attacked without a plan. Giovanni has Deoxys attack Mewtwo with a barrage of punches. Mewtwo tries to counter-attack, but Deoxys blocks it with its Defense Forme and attacks with its Attack Forme. Giovanni notes that Edge specifically attacked Deoxys's chest and asks why he chose that strategy. Edge reveals that when Pikachu used Thunder on Deoxys's chest, it caused Deoxys to stop moving. Mewtwo rushes into an attack, but Deoxys rushes past it with its Speed Forme. As Deoxys grabs Mewtwo with its tentacles, Giovanni states that Edge correctly guessed that the crystal is Deoxys's core. Deoxys continues strangling Mewtwo, but a stray attack shoots down and pierces it through the chest. Mewtwo successfully spears Deoxys in the chest with a spoon-shaped psychic energy attack. Deoxys quickly shifts between its Attack, Defense, and Speed Formes as it tries to clench its chest. Giovanni assumes that Edge's statement about not having a plan was nothing more than a trick. Mewtwo tells Giovanni that he's wrong, and that it simply followed Edge's instructions to hit Deoxys's core by any means possible. Mewtwo states that its style is trusting its master no matter the circumstances. Mewtwo claims victory, as Deoxys can't control itself. Edge notes that when Pikachu hit Deoxys with Thunder, Deoxys used to heal itself and attacked with . Mewtwo decides to just attack again and prevent Deoxys from healing itself with Recover. Mewtwo reveals that its attack didn't just have the one blast and has several more blasts of energy shoot down from the sky. Giovanni tells Deoxys to turn into its Defense Forme, but it is unable to change and simply takes the attack in its Normal Forme. With Deoxys too weak to change, Mewtwo brandishes its spoon and rushes in to attack. Edge tells it to be careful, but Mewtwo states that it has figured out Forme Change's weakness. Mewtwo continues attacking furiously, but Deoxys manages to barely block the attacks. Deoxys is knocked into a wall, so Mewtwo goes in for the finish. Just before it can strike, Mewtwo is pierced in the back by two tentacles. Mewtwo notices that the tentacles are from its Attack Forme, yet Deoxys is currently in its Normal Forme. Deoxys reveals that it was using an aurora to make it appear to be in its Normal Forme, when it was really in its Attack Forme the whole time. Giovanni notes that it was too close, but Deoxys has managed to use Recover in time. Giovanni states that Edge and Mewtwo are the strongest opponents he has ever faced, so he will let them witness the strongest move in Deoxys's arsenal: . Edge tries to get Mewtwo to get back up. Deoxys prepares a Psycho Boost and fires it. Mewtwo jumps in the way of the attack, damaging it and knocking Edge backwards. The attack sends Mewtwo flying towards a wall. Edge tries to send his team out to battle, but Mewtwo reminds him that it's a one-on-one battle. Mewtwo states that if they break the rule, the battle will be meaningless regardless of whether they win or not. Mewtwo states that it can still fight and manages to get back up. Mewtwo weakly throws a punch, which Deoxys retaliates by kneeing Mewtwo in the stomach. Deoxys continues attacking Mewtwo relentlessly. Giovanni tells Edge that he has no choice but to surrender. Edge states that although he knows that Deoxys is stronger because its team-uped with Giovanni, he cannot back down until he stops Giovanni and finds out why Deoxys causes the pain in his chest. Edge begins running towards Giovanni and claims that he will never surrender. He manages to steal the airship's remote controller and uses it to fire a barrier around Mewtwo. Deoxys attempts to stop Edge by grabbing him, but the energy manages to surround Mewtwo in time. Edge tells Mewtwo to heal itself with while he holds Deoxys off. When Giovanni realizes that Edge was aiming for the controller and not him, Edge points out that Giovanni once told him that a Trainer must use the battlefield to their advantage. While Deoxys tries to take the controller away, Edge tells Mewtwo to use Recover before it succeeds. Mewtwo uses Recover, fully healing itself of the damage it took earlier. Deoxys attempts to use its aurora ability, but Edge tells Mewtwo that it's still in its Attack Forme. Giovanni tries to counter by having Deoxys take Edge into the sky with its Speed Forme. Since Deoxys is moving too fast, Giovanni notes that Mewtwo might hit Edge if it tries to attack. Edge states that it doesn't matter and tells Mewtwo to attack Deoxys's core even if he has to hit him. Deoxys changes into its Defense Forme, but Mewtwo fires a powerful blast straight at its chest. The attack defeats Deoxys and causes it to fall onto the battlefield below. Giovanni questions why Deoxys turned into its Defense Forme when it could have easily blocked the move with its speed. Giovanni quickly notices that Deoxys is rapidly shifting between its Attack and Defense Formes. Giovanni realizes that Deoxys isn't in agony simply because of being hit by Mewtwo's attack, but because it can only shift between two Formes. After the battle, Bayley arrives on the airship, and her powers allow her to hear Organism No. 2's thoughts while its origins are explained by . When hijacks the airship, Edge helps the weakened Organism No. 2 and asks it to use its power to create black holes and send Martinez, Giovanni, Bayley, and Mewtwo to safety. After the four are sent to safety, Organism No. 2 helps Edge to locate the exploding hidden by Carr to blow up the airship. They dispatch all ten with ease and land the airship safely, and Organism No. 2 thanks Edge and sets off to find its comrade, Organism No. 1, and find a region with special meteors that allow them to freely change between form. When it leaves, Sird is revealed to be alive after being thrown off the airship, and attempts to capture it. Edge, with Bayley in his arms, Robyn Oak, Roberta, Martinez, and Mewtwo jump in the way of Sird's attack to protect it, and all of them, except Mewtwo, are turned to stone as a result. 'Moves used' 'Normal Forme' 'Attack Forme' Category:Permission tag templates Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Team Rocket Experiments Category:Team Rocket Pokemon Category:Released Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon